Clarice dies
by 6246mahn6246
Summary: They live in Argentina, but they won't come to see-ya, they sleep 'till two or three-ya, Clarice and Hannibal! So if the bureau sends you, to go and look for those two, you'll wind up on the menu, Clarice and Hannibal!


Clarice chewed Hannibal's nipple like a STEAK !

'Hannibal wants the sex' Hannibal said

'yee howdy hee haw' said clarice. she galloped majestically out the room

'wait for me, thou lil nigga' sai d hannibal and he rode his eel and followed her

'NEEEEEEEEIGH' whinnied clarice/ she fel down the stairs but hannibals large penis caught her

"whoa there clarice !" hha I'm glad my HUGE DICK was there to catch u !' Hannibal

s shirt fell off. he was wearing a bra. clarices shirt fell off too. she was wearing a mankind mankini

' hannible is that mi bra' said clarice 'is that mi mankini Hoe !' He repled, his penis furiously swinging

clarice fell off his penis and landed on d harpischord l ol her vagina played a song called : blurred lines

Oo o o everybody get up. Said th e guy who sings blurred lines. Clarice got up but Hannibal tore off her boob and threw it at the harpsichord. Cotton eye joe began playing.

clarice . Mi penis is on fIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE i demand sex riGHT HERE RIGHT NOW,.." hanibal whispered screamingly

'NEE ! KAAS KLOPEN EEN WUIT !" Clarice yelled. She did the nazi hand sign and tried to run but tripped over het torn off boob

'haha kittenkop loser' hannibal got her boob and said 'lol when ur ready come ad get it' and ran away with it

'FUCK you hanubal !'Said clamrice. "Yee haw hannah ' she said and her horse appeared out of nowhere

what to HECK ? Clarice my penis is HUGE It's like EIGHT INCHES don't u want that inside u i know you've always wanted it ' said hannibal but he decidedto have sex with Hannah instead

'Neigh ' said hannah. Her skin peeled off. it was actually PETER. peter hissed and ran off to have sex with a possum instead

hannibals penis came out of the hannah/peter annd it was glow in the dark and cool and disco and clarie was like I SANT I T and HANNI was like what

I SANT IT ! screamed clarice . A flash of light and her boob reappeared but it was THE FACE OF A CLANNIBAL ! " happy holidays ' she said

clarice rolled her eyes Cancan we pleaaaaaaaaAASe do the seX now ?and damien said like YES LPEASE

'Whay TEH fric' said hannibal . Damien EXPLOOFWD. die damien said clarice. Hannibal reentered the room holding A GOANT SLICE PF MANGO !

er m liek what do u think ur doi with Thai? said Damien HANNI said 'MY PENIS IS BIFF enuk to go auto undo your face I mean around so please let me rub my penis over this mango and then put the mango on your clitoris please please pleas.

Damein doied. WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHJ AKAKH OHOHOHOHOOOO said claric. U al my Bay boo."She added. 'I eill pit mi penis in u mango ")hnnibal said to the mango. hey what about me said cAlice . No peen for u Said hannibal. U r.A fag lol

papi no said clarice

Fine said hanniball. He true d to put his genital on her gential but HE MISSED ! And hit her on the face. She was knocksd unconscious d

flail ice was like what I'm unconsci and HANNI was like fiNALLy so he pulled his even larger dick out bc he had 2 this one was HUGE I mean massik (bc it was sick) it was 698 inches

da FUK Y DOIN said clarice . she ran aaaaaaah way from hannib but FELL and .../. HER VAGINE FELL of. Her vagina

hannibal took the vagine and put his d in lolol but it fell of :(:(:(:(

FOOUK U ! Sacreamwd Clarik. She ran I to corner and...((. hNnjbal srop kicked her right in the Bootergkytatto

clarkk then ttounrd out to be just a single boob. actually a clannibal resst up. as bub. she bit hannibals ear off

I DO WHAT I WANT! PROBLEM? said hannibal

clarice was bob bouncing arond. she bonced woned blalamamama lama she was actually a llama and hannibal was rEaalY SECTua

ly attractid to llamas

ya

Allemaal is ur penis . Said clarice. oo dutch said hannibal. Gay. He says. His erection hit him in the face

claricd cut of he r nip m ple and gf it to hanni he yook tape and put it on penis then neeld down said fank u for this gift and kried

Ik heb UR PE EN. ! clarixe said. She RIPed of her pe is. Biz erection hit her i the face

fanKS HANNIBAL MOW THERES fucking fuking fuckerty fricky frijkkkin SPERM MAN SPERM on myface everyone knows i love sperm so thanks said clarice and she ate it wita. knife and a spoon and a other think

Froouk ! AIds clarice. I BACE AIDS ! ACH I VEY BB fey ur self tested how. Said hannibab. Clarice jumped into pool of TEARa.

clarice did not know how swim. she wasjust a boob. she had no arms. clarice drowned but hannibals GIGANTIC penis was in de pool too so se held on tight to his penis and waited fr it to become erect again so it would get her out of the water but she died.

Fin.


End file.
